


Strangers Ben Affleck x reader

by writingintheimpala



Category: Batman - Fandom, Ben Affleck - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Ben Affleck/Reader - Freeform, Ben Affleck/you - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingintheimpala/pseuds/writingintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How awesome would it be to meet a stranger who turns out to be your childhood crush...Yes BEN AFFLECK.  Wouldn't it be nice to be friends with him or maybe you two would be more then friends. </p><p>Below is a small preview:</p><p>"Don't worry about it." The stranger replied, he really does sound familiar. I caught a better glimpse of the side of his face and words escaped my lips.</p><p>"Holy shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just ignore Ben Affleck's family. What if he was Alone? What if you met him? What would happen? 
> 
> Guys this is from my wattpad @arcticbeast99 I hope you enjoy it

Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes- yes...Mom you don't have to worry...I'm not your little girl anymore I'm 26 mom...Yes I know New York is dangerous but I think I'll be fine...If the plane crashes it crashes I can't do anything... Mom I'll be alright, I'm with Casey... I'll be okay...mom I'm sorry but I have to go and get on the plane...ok bye love you." I hung up the phone. "God she's worrying too much." I said to Casey my best friend. 

"At least someone cares about you, my parents didn't even say goodbye when I left the house." Casey said.

"Yeah but Jack said a million times." I said, I was always jealous of his boyfriend Jack, they were a perfect couple, they cared about each other so much. I wish I was able to have a relationship like there's.

"I know but that's different." Casey said.

"He's coming in a week right?" I confirmed.

"Yep, I can't believe we're all gonna live in New York." Casey said. The plan was we were all moving to New York because I got offered a job as a reporter for Fox 5 New York and when my two best friends Casey and Jack heard about this they decided to move with me.

"It's going to be great." I said to Casey.

"I know and I'm sitting next to the window." Casey said.

"Are you five?" I asked.

"No I just want to sit next to the window." Casey said in a happy tone as we went through the gate giving the woman our tickets and passports.

"You're not I am." I said as we started to walk down the corridor towards the plane. 

"But I said I am first." He said.

"But I don't want to sit next to some old, fat, hairy, sweaty guy who's probably going to murder me." 

"Y/N do you think that's going to persuade me to swap?" 

"No, I'm just saying I don't want to sit in the middle." 

"Please."

"Fine, but I get to choose which room in the flat I get." 

"Fine." He said as we got on to the plane and tried to find our seats. We sat down in our allocated seats, Casey next to the window and me in the middle.

"Ok so the time to fly from here London to New York is 7 hours and 30 minutes, of death." I said, I was already bored of being on the plane even though we just got on the plane.

"Cheer up we have five power things that charge your phone right?"

"Right." I confirmed.

"Plus the iPad with Good will hunting on from iTunes."

"Ben Affleck and Matt Damon are just perfect." I said.

"Duh that's why we have that and School Ties."

"The Martian."

"And Gigli."

"Chasing Amy"

"Jay and Silent bob strike back."

"Ben Affleck was the bomb in Phantoms." I said quoting Jay and silent bob strike back as well as saying we have Phantoms. We both laughed and sighed.

"Is there anything without Ben or Matt?" Casey asked.

"Umm don't think so, wait I have the Dark Knight Trilogy."

"You said you have Get a job right?" 

"Yep and Dirty dancing and season one of the Walking Dead."

"At least we won't die of boredom." Casey said.

"We might get bored of Ben Affleck."

"Really you? Of all people Y/N saying that, I would never imagine you saying that."

"Oh yeah." I smirked.

"Should we watch something?"

"Um maybe the dark knight rises."

"Sounds good, but first how about a magic trick?"

"Why so serious?"

"I love Heath Ledger as the joker." Casey said.

"So do I." We started watching and we got to five or ten minutes in when the person who sat beside me arrived, I didn't look at him for too long and all I saw was his stomach and crotch as he was putting his coat or bag I presume in the overhead compartment. I directed my vision back to the iPad as he sat down. The air hostess said to turn all devices of so I sighed and turned the movie off. For the time that she was going through the safety talk I was looking at all the pictures of what to do, when the plane started to take off Casey and I started to quote the airplane scene from fight club, I was obviously quoting Tyler Durden because I'm a massive geek and what can I do about it but support my geekiness. When the seat belt sign turned back on we were back to watching the movie, I noticed that the guy next to me was reading a book, I was able not to make eye contact with him yet nor even see his face, I wasn't planning on either. That was my goal for the next seven hours. All I knew was that he had dark hair and a stable, his hair was similarly styled to Ben Affleck's but not as perfect it seemed like the guy went through a lot and got it messed up throughout the day.

"Christian Bale is a good batman..." I started.

"But?" Casey said.

"I prefer Batfleck." 

"I prefer Adam West." Casey said.

"I'm not a massive fan of that look for Batman, I mean I still like it but you know." I said.

"Yeah you prefer the older charming and hot Batman." 

"As well but This Bat is charming and hot but it's just i prefer how sinister Ben makes Batman." 

"No, more like you watch too many movies with Ben."

"Says you. Casey one of the first things you asked Jack was are you prepared for an Damon and Affleck marathon?" 

"Sue me, they're great actors."

"I agree but you're making fun of me for watching so many movies with him. Plus who would you choose-"

"Adam West."

"Let me finish Christian Bale's or Ben Affleck's Batman?"

"Probably Ben Affleck's because his batman seems more cool."

"Thank you. You've watched Knight of Cups right?" I asked Casey.

"Yep."

"That's a great Christian Bale movie."

"I didn't like it."

"Oh yeah I forgot you prefer romantic movies."

"I'm sorry that a guy is more girly than you."

"You know what I'm gonna have this conversation with your boyfriend." 

"I'll tell him not to."

"I can't believe we used to go out." I said.

"Neither can I." 

"You know our relationship back years ago before you and jack sort of reminds me of Gigli except you were the Bi guy."

"That rhymes." Casey said.

"I know, now shush this is my favourite scene."

"Why so serious?" 

"Shut up." I said before laughing.

A/N: So I got a request for this X reader and got an idea for it straight away and just finished writing this chapter. I should really do my coursework but I prefer doing this, oh no tomorrow's Monday I'm going to die, I would prefer to live in one of my fan fics XD. Thanks again to MsRandomAuthor for the best friends name. Sorry there's only talk of Ben Affleck so far.


	2. Flight

Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
We were watching Good Will Hunting our second movie and successful I didn't interact with my fellow passengers at all. We were watching the scene where Matt Damon was topless when Casey turned around to me and said. "Wouldn't you hate to be an actor, like you know." 

"No, I don't know." I replied.

"Well actors especially females are like made to be naked for scenes." Casey said.

"Yeah but like most of the time they like have a bit of cover." I said.

"Not always, *cough* Gone Girl *cough*" Casey said.

￼

"I forgot about that, I remember in the cinema- Emma, you and I went. I wasn't sure if I actually saw it or eyes playing tricks on me but you, you definitely knew."

"What can I say I'm a bisexual guy, I spot dick from a mile away." I heard a snicker from my side where the stranger was siting, but I decided to ignore it. 

"Okay, you don't need to say stuff like that out loud." I said feeling embarrassed for Casey about how many people heard that.

"Common Y/N don't tell me that you wouldn't go in a shower with Affleck." Casey said with a sly smile.

A/N I feel evil writing this, thanks for reminding me of this scene.

"No, well yeah but who wouldn't." I said in a laughing tone.

"I would become an actor for just that." Casey said. 

"Good to hear now let's watch the movie." 

"You say as if you can't quote every word." 

"I can quote it because I love it." I said before we carried on watching the movie.

~

I fell asleep during the movie however got woken up by Casey.

"Y/N, let me through I need the toilet." He said. I rubbed my eyes when I realised what the heavy weight on my shoulder was, it was the guy sitting next to me. He had his hood up covering his face and was asleep on my shoulder.

"Can't you hold it." I whispered.

"I have been for the past ages, now let me through."

"You said you want to sit next to the window." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Y/N" he whispered.

"Casey." I replied, he gave me a really? Look. "Fine." I said picking up my legs so he can walk through. Casey like the idiot he is accidentally woke the stranger up.

"Huh?" He said waking up, his voice sounded familiar. He rubbed his face and pulled his hood down.

"I'm sorry for waking you sir." Casey said to the stranger.

"Don't worry about it." The stranger replied, he really does sound familiar. I caught a better glimpse of the side of his face and words escaped my lips without control.

"Holy shit."

A/N: I know I'm evil love you guys too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Who is this stranger? I think it's been pretty obvious since the start. XD


	3. Can it really be him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it?

Y/N's PoV 

 "Did I say something wrong?" The stranger said. "You're Affleck, Ben Affleck." I said in shock. "Um, yeah I am." He said with a smirk "Can you excuse me while I jump of this plane, think I'll fit through the window?" I said earning myself a cute chuckle from BEN AFFLECK. "And why would you do that?" He said playfully knowing exactly why I said that. "Hm let's think, I talked about you a lot during this flight and that wasn't stuff I wanted any stranger to really hear, worst case scenario Ben Affleck hearing that, oh wait hi Ben." I said in a joking manner. "I found it touching and made me feel respected as an actor." Ben said. "What the part about your dick?" I joked, why did I say that? "Especially." He said smirking as I was smiling uncontrollably. "Hey, I know you get this all the toile but you might of noticed how big of a fan I am, can I take a picture with you?" I hesitantly asked. "Sure." He said. I took three pictures, us smiling, pulling stupid faces and then he kissed my cheek. What? He, okay calm down. "Wow, I met Ben Affleck and now the five teen years old me is literally screaming and dream come true." I said. "Well, I'm glad she's happy. Wait most of my movies are R rated five teen year old you broke the rules." Ben said still joking. "I know what a rebel." I joked. "So why  you flying out to New York?" Ben asked. "I got a job as a reporter. What about you?" I asked. "Well done, I'm just going home." Ben answered. "Thank you it's quite exciting moving from London to New York. So I'm just wondering why are you using the commoners transport?" "Commoners transport, I like how you said that. And just. A use I'm a celebrity doesn't mean I have to waste money on expensive flights." Ben said. "True." I replied, I could see Casey coming back he looked down at us. "You finally started to speak to the stranger on the plane, I'm proud of you." He said walking up. "Shut up Casey." I said. "Okay I'm sorry. Anyway sorry may I get past?" Casey said. "Yeah, sure." Ben said. "Wait you're-" Casey started saying rather loudly. "Casey maybe sit down and lower your volume." I said quickly. Casey mouthed 'Ben Affleck' and Ben mouthed 'yes'. What a moment I just met Ben Affleck the guy of my dreams.

A/N: well done you all guessed correctly. Anyway I will be updating every other day because everyday is literally killing me and lowering the quality of my writing. Also please don't ask for updates I do appreciate that you want to read more but I don't need reminders on updating because I plan out times during which I write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter more coming soon.


	4. Technically

Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~

"It so so awesome to meet you? Wait did you by any chance here a bit of our conversation?" Casey said.

"All of it." Ben said.

"Casey do you want to join me in jumping out the window?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Casey said he was blushing and probably so was I.

"And leave me to sit next to some other strangers? No thank you." Ben said.

"Why would that matter you don't know us, and we probably sounded like psycho fans earlier." I said.

"I know he has the same name as my brother. And believe me I've had worse, for example have you read some of the fan fics online? Whoever writes a fan fic about me must have a sad life because why me?" Ben said.

"First of all I'm sorry I never introduced myself I'm F/N L/N." I said.

"And I'm Casey Tony Collins." Casey said.

"You sure you're not Casey Affleck." Ben asked.

"I wish." Casey said. After we started to talk about retro video games somehow, through out our conversation I kept thinking is this real. Then we talked about the bookBen was reading, it turned out that I read that book not so long ago. The thing that most amazed me was the large amount of things Ben and I had in common, things that I wouldn't ever know he liked if I didn't talk to him. At one moment I thought to myself that actually it's not bad that this flight is so long, I get to sit next to BEN AFFLECK for that long. Then the thought that Ben was earlier sleeping on my shoulder came to me, I felt like o was going to explode. I started to overthink it: I was sleeping, Ben was sleeping, he had his head on my shoulder meaning there was body contact. Meaning we technically slept together. I technically slept with Ben Affleck.


	5. Good bye

Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the flight was pretty standard we talked, we watched a non Ben Affleck movie which was hard to find, we slept and of course we talked. When the plane landed I was half relived and held upset. Finally we're back on land, I won't die in a plane crash but that's the end of talking to Ben Affleck. We got off the plane together and my phone started to go crazy when we got in the building, you see I posted the pictures on Instagram and Twitter saying 'I met Ben Affleck! Best day ever.'  And as soon as I connected to the airport wifi they got posted and all my friends and my fellow Ben Affleck fans sort of exploded in the comments. We stayed with Ben for a while he even waited for our bags to come but then the dreaded moment arrived the good bye. We walked out and I saw a driver with Affleck written on a card. 

"It was great meeting you Mr Affleck." I said, being formal and making him chuckle.

"Yeah it was awesome." Casey said.

"My pleasure, you made the plane flight actually fun." Ben said.

"That's good to hear." I said. "Anyway you better be going your driver looks inpatient." I said.

"You're probably right." Ben said. Casey offered Ben to shake his hand and Ben shook his hand both of them saying bye. Then I did the same and shook bens hand but then he pulled me in for a hug, we heard camera flashes .

"I wonder what the papers are going to say this time." Ben joked before he walked towards his driver.

{The End  
Did you enjoy that?}

 

 

 

 

{Okay I'm only joking we're just getting started.}

We got a taxi to the apartment, it was a large three bedroom flat, I chose my room and threw my bag on the bed. It was already furnished because for the past year my other best friend Emma lived there by herself. She moved to New York to study a few years prior and it was great seeing her after so long, the only interaction we had was Skype. I went to the living room and lay down on the couch in exhaustion. My phone vibrated in my pocket my I wasn't bothered to check it, I heard Emma scream and she ran into the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Ben fucking Affleck just followed you on Instagram and reposted the picture saying it's awesome meeting fans and talking for hours." 

"Really wow I didn't expect that." I practically shouted. I took my phone out my pocket and checked Instagram. I got a notification '@BenAffleck commented on your photo.' 

"He commented." I screamed in excitement.

"What he say?" Emma asked also practically shouting.

"Of all the pictures this one, really? I preferred the last one." I read.

"What does he mean?" Emma asked.

"We took three pictures a normal one, silly face one the one I posted and the last one we took was him kissing my cheek." I said.

"Someone's got a crush on you." Emma said.

"I wish." I replied.

"You definitely have one on him. 'I liked that one too'." She read in a mocking voice.

"Like you didn't already know that." I said.


	6. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You interview.. Guess who

Y/N's  
~~~~~~~~~~

Over the past two weeks I started settling in to New York, the old gang was back. Jack, Casey ! Emma and I were all together again. As for work that was doing great I really loved reporting I always got the small jobs and worked terrible hours but my boss Mr Jefferson already told me that over time I will get promoted and get better hours, stories and money. It was Friday my last work day before the weekend, I was honestly happy I don't need to do some massive report that millions will watch because I couldn't be bothered. I walked into the office and the woman at the front desk called me over. 

"Y/N Mr Jefferson wants you to go to his office immediately." She said.

"What did I do?" I asked worryingly.

"I don't know." She said.

"Thanks anyway." I said walking away, I could feel my heart beating I can't get fired after a week and a bit, my mom and my friends would kill me. I knocked on the office door and heard a stern "come in." 

"You wanted to see me sir." I said as politely as possible.

"Yes, take a seat." He said.

"Thank you." I said quietly trying to make my brain stop panicking.

"I called you in because I want to talk to you about something important." Oh no here it comes I thought. "Reese our usual report is off sock and we're short handed. So we need someone to take over her interview today, I know you're only new and this is massive but could you possibly take over the interview?" He asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Thank you, hey if you do great I might promote you straight away."

"Thank you, where and when is the interview?" I asked.

"In one hour and time square, the car is waiting outside, you need to go, now!" He hurried me.

"Wait, wait sir what's the interview about?" I asked.

"Batman v Superman. We need about five minutes of material. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said to the closed office door. I rushed down the stairs got into the car and off we went, I had no idea what I was going to do, I had no questions, I didn't even know who the celebrity will be.

Guys! I clicked post it didn't and all day I was like oh no one liked my chapter at all, now I opened watt pad and it wasn't published there was an error.  
Proof:

￼

Ben's PoV  
~~~~~~~~

"Ben, Henry come over here a second." The publicist called us over. "Okay guys the reporter is running a bit late because the one who was meant to come is ill or something and they sent a replacement last minute. Oh and she's a rookie so be light on her." 

"Okay." Henry and I said, we walked back to the place we were seated, the plan was to go out into time square when the reporter arrives.

"Rookie, great get ready for a bad interview." I said siting down.

"Maybe it will be fine just a bit dull." Henry said.

Y/N's PoV   
~~~~~~~~

I finally got to time square I got out the car and the camera guy gave me a microphone to pin to my clothes. I could see three chairs in the middle surrounded by a circular barricade and then hundreds of fans. I went and sat down on a chair and got mentally ready, realising I wasn't even sure who from the cast I would be interviewing.

"We're live in...3...2...1" the camera guy said as I faced camera number one.

"Hello and good morning. My name is F/N L/N and I'm filling in for Reese Jenner who is sadly ill today, Get well soon Reese." Intro went okay I thought. "So today I'm at time square here to interview two members of the Batman v Superman cast which is out in theatres today!" I stopped, oh no who am I interviewing? I decided to carry on a second later. "I wanna hear a big cheer for them, ready? Cheer!" An okay cover up, I looked behind camera number two and saw Henry Cavill and Ben? I thought o will never see him again but here he is, they sat down. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having us." Henry said as Ben and I exchanged a hi again smile.

"So you guys are the guys on the poster the superheroes, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne also known as Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill. But I'm wondering, seeing that kids are gonna watch the movie, how do you guys talk to kids who call you Superman or Batman? Because you can't tell a kid I'm only an actor." I asked.

"That really true, I don't really have experience playing the role for the first time, but every time a kid comes up to me and says batman I just say shh I'm Bruce Wayne no one can know I'm Batman." Ben said earning a laugh from everyone.

"That's a good approach, I just go with it. Playing the role for the second time I've gotten used to being like yeah I am superman, the only challenge is making them believe me." Henry said.

"That's so cool, do you guys enjoy being superheroes? Because let's face it you look pretty badass."

"Really? Who knew spandex was badass?" Henry said.

"Who knew rubber is badass?" Ben added.

"Well maybe not badass but nice ass." I said brainlessly,everyone laughed but I felt so embarrassed I didn't   Think that comment through.  
Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~

"Nice ass, who Henry or me?" Ben said with a cheeky grin.

"It's not batman v superman anymore, it's Ben v Henry."

"Avoiding the question?" Henry asked.

"Nope, just thinking. I think we need to open a poll on Twitter for people to vote." I said desperately looking for a way to end this subject. "Actually talking about Twitter, as you might know I came here on extremely short notice with no ready questions. So I asked the fans to ask you guys questions. Do you mind if I ask you guys some?" I said.

"Go for it." Ben said as I whipped out my phone.

"masky_ticci_hoodie asks Who will win Batman or Superman?" I said, they both chucked.

"Well you need to go see the movie." Ben said. 

"All you guys trying to get information from them you sicken me." I joked then pretend to whisper to Ben and Henry but actually being loud enough for people to hear. "Guys will you tell me after this?" 

"Yes." Ben fake whispered while shaking his head no, making the crowd of fans laugh.

"Great, now next question. This ones for Henry and asked by @Gre 11 Sutc1 iff asks How does it feel to finally put your underwear on, on the inside of the suit?" Everyone laughed again.

"Fabulous, I mean Ben was upset because he likes seeing me under wear, you know." Henry joked and Ben winked at him.

"I ship you guys." I said.

"You what?" Ben asked.

"I ship you, come on you can't be an actor and not know the language if the Internet." I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." He said in an over the top manner.

"Maybe you'll be able to answer this one asked again by @Gre 11 Sutc 1 iff What's your favourite part about being Batman?" 

"Um probably the cool house or the suit, not wearing it, but looking good in it even though it's so uncomfortable."

"Did you ever just say can you CGI it in?" I asked.

"No but he did one day come in, in a black shirt and black jeans and said look I'm batman." Henry said.

"Wow, that sounds like could batman got shot and die." I said.

"Give me a break, I was tired it was early and the wanted me to get into the suit." Ben said.

"Oh no, you had to dress like Batman, half of these people are voluntarily in batman costumes." I said pointing at the crowd.

"True but try putting a Batman costume at nine in the morning, Batman's sexy at night but not when it's hot outside." Ben said.

"Agreed." I said, mindlessly again.

"Hands off he's mine." Henry joked.

"Said every fan ever. Okay next question. This ones from @toastu and for Henry. What are your thoughts with Mr. understanding and Husbandman?" I asked.

"Well I think Husbandman is everything Amy Adams wants from agut, sort of like a good terminator, you know one that instead of killing cleans." 

￼

"Yeah, yeah." I agreed.

"And then why does Mr Understanding need to be bald?" Henry said.

￼

"So he can understand bald people." Ben said defensively.

"What about understanding people with long hair that get knotted." I said.

"He understands everyone." Ben said.

"See I don't think that I believe that he isn't the best superhero." Henry said.

"And even though I probably know, who's that then?" I said.

"Superman." Henry said.

￼

"Here he goes again." Ben joked.

"What he's a great hero, he's the best of us, he's been through all the trials and tribulations of slings and arrows of growth. Being hated, not being wanted of wanting to do everything for humanity, not being able to achieve it, being disappointed in himself, and still coming back fighting every time." Henry explained.

"I think he's got cool powers." I said.

"But Mr understanding." Ben said.

"Shh Ben, we might talk about him after you take drawing 101 lessons from a four year old child." I joked. "But before you leave o have a question for you from @toastu Did you really wear daredevil boxers while you were in your batman costume? And also about the Gigli thong when you are playing poker or blackjack?" I asked.

"Do my fans not trust what I say, everything I say if true. " Ben said over the top. "And about the boxers I'm wearing them right now as well." Ben said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Come over and check." Ben said, Henry and I stood up and stood over Ben who was still sitting, we leaned ones and said "wwwwooowwww." At the same time before standing up straight.

"Gang bang alert." I said walking back to my seat. "Okay we have time for one more question, and the lucky person is @AshReads-46 Ben, what do you have to say about the fans putting Batman and Wonder-woman as a couple?" I said.

"I don't really know, I mean most fans haven't seen the movie yet. Um I don't really think they are a couple." Ben said.

"Well I think they'd be so cute, I'd love to be in her place." Oops.

"Same." Henry saved me. "I mean Bruce Wayne, that's a great person to score, except for Clark Kent." Henry continued.

"And on that note we need to end because we've run out of time. Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice is in theatres now go watch it, it's great." I finished of and then we all waved goodbye to the crowd and went to the tent thing that had makeup artists and stuff like that in, where Ben and Henry waited before the interview.


	7. Drinking and getting drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time after the interview.

Y/N's PoV  
~~~~~~~~

"That went great well done-uh-uh" Henry said.

"Y/N." Ben said.

"Sorry I only heard it once, will you forgive me?" Henry said.

"Uh no, I'm just Kidding." I said. "And Mr Cavill don't beat yourself up for forgetting, Ben already heard it a few times." 

"Mr Cavill how fancy, just call me Henry." Henry said.

"Ok I will." I said, looking straight into Henry's eyes while Henry looked into mine.

"So how is settling in?" Ben said, making us break eye contact.

"Good, living in an apparent is quite different to a house." I said.

"What area do you love in?" Ben asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I only know the address." I said.

"Oh, well you'll get to know the areas soon enough." Henry said. 

"Yep, anyway I'm gonna get going." I said.

"Why?" Ben and Henry asked simultaneously.

"Because I'm in your private tent." I said.

"You're welcome to stay." Ben said.

"I'm good, thanks." I said.

"What about coming to the bar?" Henry asked. 

"The bar?" I repeated.

"Yeah Ben, Amy, Matt and I are all going down to the bar soon." Henry explained.

"Great idea Henry, come on you have to come." Ben said to me.

"Fine, I'll come." I said.

After we went into a cab all three of use in the back, I felt squished between the two large guys, but truly I didn't mind. We got to the bar and as soon as we walked in I saw Matt Damon. MATT I thought.

 

Matt walked up to us. "Ready for some drinks?" He greeted us. 

"Born ready." Ben said starting to walk to the bar and Henry started to follow however I got stopped.

"Hi, I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Y/N." 

"Now Y/N are you of legal age to drink?" He joked as we slowly walked towards the bar. 

"I think so, grandpa." I said as we sat down on the bar stools I was sitting between Matt and Ben. Time passed and we had a few drinks laughed about stupid stuff and had lots of different conversations, it felt like four old friends in a bar together. Ben stood up and went to the toilet and at that moment Henry shuffled over into his seat and was now right next to me. We carried on talking and the conversation changed when Henry realised that originally there was two Americans and two people who grew up in England. 

"Matt you are surrounded there's two Brits and only one American." Henry said.

"But we are in America." Matt said, they both sounded tipsy. I was only on my second drink because I wasn't a big drink but I lost count of how many they've had. Collectively probably more than I've had in my life. 

"So Mr America we are invading." I said before I felt two heavy arms wrap around me from behind, the person leaning their weight on me, I knew who it was from the smell of his cologne mixed with alcohol.

"What? Is Wonder Woman invading the U.S. with sups?" Ben said.

"Wonder Woman eh? Please explain because I swear you were a reporter." Matt said, I removed Bens grip and in embarrassment buried my face into Henry's chest, Henry put his arms around me to comfort me.

"Look what you did Batsy you made Wonder Woman upset." Henry said.

"You too? Seriously." I said moving away from Henry and going closer to Matt.

"Someone explain." Matt said, I leaned on him using him as a back rest and put my legs on Henry while Ben stood behind my chair with his drink in his hand.

"Well wanna be Robin, I made a stupid comment and they are teasing me about it." I said to Matt.

"So I'm wanna be Robin now?" Matt said.

"That's what wanna be Wonder Woman called you." Ben said sitting down on the other side of Henry and I sat up properly.

"You guys at a group of bullies." I said in a childish tone to make them laugh, o succeeded.

"Aw I bet you'd look hot in the outfit." Ben said.

"Ha, ha, ha." I sarcastically laughed putting my head on the bar and putting my arms around me hiding me face. Also hiding the fact I was slightly blushing.

"Yeah fighting evil with your lasso of truth." Henry said.

"Hair flying in the wind." Ben said.

"Wearing your indestructible bracelets." Henry said.

"You know what guys just go write a fan fiction." Is said finally lifting my head up. "Or even better a truthful one about the relationship between Bats, Robin and Sups." I said making them all just role their eyes, who would be the first to admit they don't fully understand what a fanfic is?


End file.
